


Atardecer

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: El atardecer siempre le trae recuerdos a Renjun...





	Atardecer

Miraba hacia el atardecer, me encantaba ver como las nubes se teñían de anaranjado por los rayos del sol pero, por otro lado, la oscuridad de la noche se aproximaba haciendo notar las primeras estrellas que acompañaban a la Luna.

Ante esta vista, simplemente me quedo observando sin pensar en nada mas que una cosa, es mas, por eso adoro verlo, porque aunque sea solo un corto tiempo, todos mis pensamientos se esfuman quedando solo uno.

Tú.

Tal vez por eso me encanta ver el atardecer, al verlo me acuerdo de los hermosos sentimientos que me transmitías: felicidad, calidez, cariño, esperanza... Amor, y así de nuevo puedo sonreír.

Pero conforme la oscuridad de la noche se traga los últimos rayos del atardecer, de nuevo la ira, tristeza y culpa vienen a mi.

¿Por qué no hice nada?¿Por qué no dije nada? No importa cuanto me lo pregunte, ya es demasiado tarde para pedirte perdón.

Sentía las ganas de llorar pero por más que lo intentara, las lagrimas no salían, todas mis lagrimas se fueron aquel día.

Escucho sonidos atrás de mi, por los fuertes y determinados pasos sé de quien se trata pero yo no quiero ni deseo moverme de donde estoy. Escucho que me habla pero no digo nada, simplemente lo ignoro, siempre era lo mismo con él y no quería discutir.

Sin embargo es mas obstinado que yo, sino, no encontraba otra razón por la que siguiera aquí.

Se acercó, tomandome con fuerza del brazo para que lo mirara.

─¡Déjame solo!─ bramé, zafándome de su agarre, sin atreverme a mirarlo.

¿Es tan difícil que quiera dejarme solo de una puñetera vez?

Y de nuevo, las mismas palabras, que nada cambiaría si continuaba de esta manera, pero de todos modos aunque trate de seguir adelante tampoco cambiará nada, ¿entonces que tiene de malo quedarme así?

Hubo silencio, comúnmente después se iría enojado y no me volvería a dirigir la palabra hasta el siguiente día, fingiendo que todo estaba bien enfrente de todos los demás y yo haría lo mismo, aunque ambos sabíamos que todo era una farsa.

Solo tenía que irse.

Pero seguía ahí, de pie, solo que no me veía a mi, su mirada se posaba en la Luna que brillaba frente a toda la oscuridad.

Me quede mirando el brillo de la Luna a través de sus ojos, era tenue y sin imaginármelo vi algo a través de sus ojos, algo que yo había perdido...

Vida.

Sin darme cuenta, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, y se sorprendió al verme llorar pero no dijo nada, solo se acercó a mi, envolviéndome en sus brazos, provocando que mi llanto se hiciera más fuerte y me acurrucara como un niño perdido en busca de ayuda.

¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?¿Por qué no puedo continuar sin ti? Tengo miedo de que la prueba de tu existencia en mi se desvanezca como el atardecer y no quede nada mas que oscuridad.

Pero lo veo a él, a mi lado, siendo el único rayo de luz que aun quiere iluminarme y darme la calidez que he perdido, pero tengo miedo que todo sea de nuevo una ilusión.

Si puedes escucharme, dime...

¿Debo aferrarme a esta nueva luz?


End file.
